


Warm Hands, Cold Face

by fluffybunnybadass



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Husband knows best, I am easily flustered and upon re-reading it remains true, THIS IS SO CUTE, something cute to warm you up inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybunnybadass/pseuds/fluffybunnybadass
Summary: This was inspired by the cute imagine a friend on Tumblr sent me, about having Lance gently cup my face with his warm hands. It's very cute. Takes place during the Isle of Armor fic I'm working on.I'm sorry, I don't have a real summary for you.
Relationships: self / Lance
Kudos: 1





	Warm Hands, Cold Face

We stepped outside from the restaurant we had gone to. The air was bitingly cold, like a slap in the face. I held my arms, rubbing them as I repressed a shiver. We began to head towards the nearest Corviknight Taxi terminal.

“Holy shit. It wasn’t this cold when we arrived.”

I looked over at my husband, who was dressed warmly. He always was. I stared at him, my lips pursed. We had left the dojo to eat at one of the restaurants that Ms. Honey had recommended. I had put on a T-shirt and pants, thinking that the climate wouldn’t be that much colder than what it was on the Isle. My husband, on the other hand, had researched the place a bit. Where I had exposed myself, he kept himself covered with a turtleneck, with a coat _and_ a scarf. I looked at his coat. I wouldn’t be able to fit my arms through it, but it _could_ fit over my shoulders… Not big enough to fit all the way around me, but enough that I could be warm. Probably. My eyes went up to the long, cozy scarf he had wrapped once around his neck, letting the ends dangle from his shoulders. I remembered what he had said before we left.

“Why are you bringing a scarf _on top_ of all that?” I had asked him.

“Because you’ll get cold later,” he had stated as though it were simple fact.

“Tsk. I’m not gonna get cold!”

Famous last words.

I eyed the damned scarf, internally cursing the stubbornness and determination to prove him wrong.

He turned around to look at me, no doubt assessing how cold I was.

“I’m not THAT cold,” I huffed, making a point to stop rubbing my arms. I still held them, though.

“Of course, sweetheart.”

We kept walking, stopping only when we got to the terminal. The station had an opening where we could see the Corviknight Taxis land, and others load on them. There were currently no taxis available. A few people were ahead of us, so we got our tickets and waited. A cold breeze blew past my face when a taxi arrived. I watched as a family of three got on.

I pouted and leaned against my husband for warmth.

“I thought you weren’t cold,” he said in a teasing voice.

“Shushup,” I muttered. “I’m… just… cuddly.”

He laughed. “If you say so.” He patted my cold arm, and I clung closer, letting out a contented noise.  
  
  
  


“Lance?”

“Yes?”

“I can’t feel my face.”

We had grabbed a seat, and were waiting for a free taxi to arrive for us. Despite my stubborn persistence, I had finally caved. He had draped his coat over my arms while he held me, keeping me warm and content.

“Hmm…”

I felt his cheek press against mine; it was warm. The sudden intimacy of that had caught me off guard, however, and I pulled away. I couldn’t pull away very far though, since the jacket and his arms around me kept me trapped in place.

“L-L-Lance!” I stuttered.

“You said that you couldn’t feel your face, but you felt that, didn’t you?” He teased, laughing. He placed a quick kiss on my cheek.

“I-I… I just wasn’t expecting that! And I meant that my face was cold!!!”

He hummed thoughtfully about that.

I started to settle against him again. He removed his arms from around my waist, and I gave him a sad face at the gesture.

“I’ve got an idea,” he said to me.

I gave him a wary look. “Okay…”

“Turn towards me.”

Reluctantly, I did as he instructed. The cold air wasted no time in haunting my once-warmed backside. I kept the jacket wrapped around me.

He gently placed his hands on my cheeks. They were very warm. I melted a little into his touch. Though they were a little rough, he always managed to keep his hands soft when holding me. He rubbed his thumbs over my cold cheeks, and I couldn’t stop myself from giving him a contented hum.

“Better?”

“Mhmm.”

He held my face like that for awhile. The longer he did, the more aware I became of what this must’ve looked like. In a public transport hub… his loving smile, his eyes gazing at me as he kept his hands on my cheeks… the trope that typically followed having one’s face held by their beloved… I felt my face warm as these things came to mind, watching him. The longer it went on, the warmer my face became, expectations rising and anticipation getting to me.

I watched his lips curl up into a satisfied smirk.

“Amazing! Your cheeks are warmer than my hands now!” He laughed and I scowled, pushing him away.

“You’re awful!!” I said as he kept laughing. “Taking advantage of your poor wife like that! Horrible!”

He kept laughing as I pouted. I picked his coat back up to cover myself with.

“I don’t like you anymore,” I declared in a childish way.

“Aww. Here.” He took off the scarf from his neck, and gently wrapped it around mine. He placed a gentle kiss to my forehead when he was done.

“I told you that you would get cold.”


End file.
